DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the applicant s abstract) The goal of the proposed studies is to design a multi-epitope-based vaccine for the treatment and prophylaxis of HCV-infected patients. Such a vaccine will be designed to induce antigen-specific CTL and HTL responses and provide broad population coverage. Immunogenic CTL epitopes from 3 major HLA supertypes will be identified through in vivo studies in HLA transgenic mice, and in vitro studies with PBMCs obtained from HCV-infected patients. An appropriate system for delivery of multiple epitopes will also be identified. Specifically, the ability of cDNA minigenes to deliver multiple epitopes will be compared to lipopeptide cocktails and whole gene cDNA with regard to breadth and magnitude of the response. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE